Touch panel devices are disclosed in Patent Documents 1 to 3. In these touch panel devices, a driving signal (pulse signal) is applied to transmission electrodes, a charge/discharge current output from reception electrodes is IV-converted (current-voltage conversion), the voltage signal is integrated, the integral value is AD-converted, and presence/absence of a touch and the touch position are detected based on the digital value.